The configuration options for technical products are becoming increasingly complex as a result of technical progress. On the other hand with medical devices for example it is necessary to keep the complexity of the user interface as low as possible to allow the user to concentrate on their actual work. Where there are a very large number of configuration options, this can be achieved by offering the user a selection of already compiled configurations, which both configure the device in an optimum manner and meet user-specific requirements to the best possible degree. An optimum configuration is thereby a function of country-specific parameters, the qualifications, experience and preferences of the user working with the device and many other basic conditions, such as medical issues in the medical field for example. A configuration refers to a set of parameter values, which can be set by the user at the user interface of the device or can be read by the device via a suitable interface to set the device.